Familial Ties
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: Two relatives bound by blood but separated by fate, one a Senshi, the other a Spirit Detective. When conspiring forces plan to reunite the pair, will romance be on the agenda? SMYYH
1. Returning

**Familial Ties**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: I was impressed by the way you came in. Tell us a story I know you're not boring. Please don't slow me down I'm going to fast.

The Strokes………………

_**Dedicated to suntiger who read my mind before I posted it.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**RETURNING**

Lita drummed her fingers moodily against the table where she sat in the Crown Arcade.

"You shouldn't look so glum, you know," observed Ami from where she sat across from Lita.

Lita said nothing and continued her rhythmic drumming, which was now accompanied by dejectedly staring out the window.

"You should be happy seeing Yuuske again, after all this time." she prodded gently.

Lita merely snorted and resumed her methodic drumming and glaring holes in the window.

"You know I wish I had a cousin like you have Yuuske." she said wistfully.

Lita's façade of indifference shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh, Ami" she started.

"No, really it's fine." said the Ice Warrior, holding up a hand.

After that Lita was stumped for conversational ideas.

Their uneasy silence was broken as two more senshi squeezed into their booth.

"Sorry we're late, Mina had to check out every guy from here to the shrine." she said sending a venomous glare toward said Love senshi.

Mina only grinned apologetically and flashed her customary 'V' sign, "One of them could be my true love."

"What about Malachite?" asked Lita slyly.

"Malachite can go swimming with sharks at feeding time for all I care." she said huffily, mood immediately darkening.

"Ouch." said Rei by way of response.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ami curiously.

"From his dumb ice wall that I have spent years painstakingly chipping away, to have it put back up in a total of sixty seconds." she said darkly.

"Moving on, Lita what's up with the mission Luna and Setsuna are sending you on to visit your cousin?" asked Rei quizzically.

Lita's face fell immediately, "She's cranky because Sere and Setsuna are using the youma problem in Sarayashiki as an excuse to make her visit her estranged cousin." Explained Ami cheerfully.

"If you had relatives how come you didn't live with them when your parents died?" asked Mina curiously, ceasing her skulking momentarily.

"Let's just say that Auntie Atsuko isn't the best example of good parenting." said Lita carefully.

Mina, knowing when to leave well enough alone, quickly switched gears.

"So, is this cousin of yours good looking?" she asked slyly.

"Mina!" groaned Lita into her folded arms.

The girls broke into giggles that were momentarily interrupted as Serena slid into their crammed booth.

"Hi guys." she said breathlessly.

"You're late Serena." said Rei dangerously.

"Darien held me up!" she whined childishly.

"He held you up or you held each other up?" asked Mina suggestively, waggling her blonde eyebrows.

"Mina! Don't be a pervert!" exclaimed Ami.

After that the quintet quieted down once more, Ami prompted, "So, Serena what did Setsuna say about our mission?"

"Huh?" said Serena as she looked up from studying the menu of snazzy drinks.

Rei snorted and rolled her eyes, "Never send a meatball head to do an intelligent person's job."

"Hey!" exclaimed Serena as the girls burst into laughter once again.

As Serena's memory was finally jogged, Lita drifted off during Serena's choppy explanation, during which she left out many a detail, which Ami was quick to point out.

"So basically, Lita's cousin is "spirit detective" and he works for the "king of the spirit world" fighting "demons" and "protecting" the Earth. And Koenma who is the "king" was an old "friend" of Selenity's and that's why we are going to go help them with their youma problem.

"You'd think that dealing with demons would be harder than a few youma." said Rei lazily.

Finally deciding to take part in the conversation, "I still say Yuuske would have told me about something this big, it's not like he's the cleverest guy in the world or anything." Lita pointed out.

"Oh, you mean like you told him about being a senshi?" retorted Mina, grinning slyly.

"Touché." remarked Ami.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

Lita sighed as she hefted her bag onto her shoulder.

"Come on Mina, what did you want to give me that could possibly take this long?" she called impatiently into the kitchen of the Hino Shrine, she stood in the hallway, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Haruka would be at the temple any minute to give them a ride to their new apartment in Sarayashiki, which was by the way, pretty sweet.

Ami and Lita had two whole floors to themselves, both floors with full kitchens, separate and adjoining rooms, and a library.

Setsuna had some pull in this town.

"Hold, your ponies for a minute." called Mina from the kitchen.

"It's hold your horses, Mina." corrected Ami, coming up behind Lita, carrying her own bags.

"Whatever." replied she.

"How many books did you pack this time, Ames?" asked Lita jokingly.

There was a small flush spreading across the bridge of Ami's nose, "Shut up." she mumbled, whacking Lita with her bag.

"Itai!" she yelped, rubbing her arm.

"What kind of books did you pack? Dictionaries?" she asked incredulously.

"It's Shakespeare." replied Ami primly.

"Figures." muttered Lita under her breath.

"And we're done!" said Mina as she and Rei came out of the kitchen.

Distracted from her life-threatening injuries Lita asked, "What's that?"

"Our going away present." said Rei.

"You guys shouldn't have." said Lita as she tore open the wrapping.

What she uncovered was a leather bound book, opening it and flipping through it's creamy pages, Lita found many a picture of the senshi.

She stopped at the page with a picture of all the senshi. They were sprawled under a large oak tree.

Lita suspected it had been Serena hiding the branches of the tree, snapping the shot when they were all unawares.

Flipping through the pages she stopped at one of them all in a snowball fight, she and Haruka were burying Michiru in a snow drift and the rest of the senshi were sneaking up behind them prepared to launch an onslaught of snowballs.

Closing the book, Lita glanced at Ami who was holding a membership card to the YMCA in Sarayashiki and a library card with the same purpose.

Mina suddenly shy handed Lita a container of fudge.

"It's for you to eat on the way." she said, grinning sheepishly.

"Don't worry I supervised her." said Rei reassuringly.

"Ah." said Ami as they stood in companionable silence.

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

Yuuske sighed as he separated from Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara and began his trek home.

Sliding his key into the lock, he was surprised to notice the clean kitchen. He could see the floor, he'd forgotten what that had looked like, the countertops were unfamiliarly shining and there was something bubbling away atop the gleaming stovetop.

He made his way into the living room, which was also clean.

Hearing sounds of laughter from the balcony, he made his way toward it in time to hear his mother's say, "Yuuske should be here soon, that lazy bum."

"Who're you calling a lazy bum, Mom?" said Yuuske as he stepped forward onto the small balcony to find his cousin Lita sitting there.

Blinking, "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Came to visit." said Lita distractedly.

"Why?" asked Yuuske rudely.

"Does it really matter why she came?" cut in Atsuko smoothly.

"Yes." said Yuuske priggishly.

"Not really." said Lita airily.

"So, how's Freddy?" he asked sinisterly.

"How's Keiko?" she retorted.

"Point taken." he replied, rather put out.

"Isn't this nice?" said Atsuko.

"No." said Lita and Yuuske in unison.

"Aww, you guys are even arguing like you used to." she said wistfully.

Lita and Yuuske groaned simultaneously.

"Hey! Why don't you show your cousin around, Yuuske?" commanded Atsuko.

_What is she smoking?_

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

As they stepped out into the muggy heat of the outside world, Yuuske put both arms around his head and started walking.

Lita rolled her eyes and followed, "Are you usually this pleasant or did I catch you on a bad day?" she asked sardonically.

"I dunno, you tell me." he said effortlessly.

Lita merely glared, "Are you going to show me around or not?" asked she irritatedly.

Yuuske shrugged lazily, Lita finally giving up on a normal conversation, twisted his ear around.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he exclaimed.

"You will show me around because I will be around and if you don't it, tough!" she spat dangerously.

"Alright! Let go of my ear!" he said.

"Good, let's get started." she said dragging him along by his arm.

"I thought you needed me to show you around." he muttered petulantly.

"I do, I don't like dragging dead weight along for fun you know." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Silly me." muttered Yuuske under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good." she smiled pleasantly and the tour had begun.

**END**

**A/N: **_How was it?_


	2. Introduction To Destruction

**Familial Ties **

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: He was impressed by the way you came in. Tell us a story I know you're not boring. I said please don't slow me down I'm going to fast.

The Strokes………………

_**Dedicated to suntiger who read my mind before I posted it.**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**INTRODUCTION TO DESTRUCTION**

Ami found that going to a bookstore and buying most of the books in it, took the sting out of being new and unfamiliar with Sarayashiki.

It also left her severely blinded.

So she wasn't really that surprised when she ran into a red-haired boy, who had been carrying gardening books and--was that advanced physics?

"I'm sorry." said Ami, coloring slightly.

"It's alright." said Kurama, rushing to help Ami pick up her books.

"Thank you." said Ami politely.

"It's really no problem, I'm Shuuichi, did you just move here? Because I haven't seen you around?" he asked conversationally as he helped Ami carry her books to the register.

Ami was kind of nervous, where was this Shuuichi taking her books?

But still, she decided to be polite, "I'm Ami, I just moved here."

Shuuichi's red eyebrows rose, "Will you be attending Sarayashiki High?"

"Hai." she said, as she took her books out of his arms.

"Me as well." he said, still smiling pleasantly.

There was something about his smile that made Ami feel peculiar.

It wasn't that crush-y sort of feeling, there was something more to his smile.

As her books were handed to her in a large bag, she turned to him, "Well, it was nice meeting you." she bowed slightly and left.

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKU**

Ami was alerted to Lita's arrival by the slamming of the front door.

"Lita." she called, her voice echoing through their living quarters.

She found Lita angrily shucking off her shoes.

"So, how was your day?" she asked softly.

Lita stormed past her into her bedroom.

"My day was alright." she muttered to empty air.

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKU**

The next morning, Yuuske awoke and left as usual.

Eventually he met up with Lita, who had been waiting on the corner of his block, this time there was another girl standing with her.

"Yuuske, this is Ami Mizuno, Ami this is Yuuske." she said testily.

"Ohayo." said Ami quietly.

"Ohayo." responded Yuuske warily.

"Alright let's go then." said Lita tersely.

And they walked in silence until they met up with Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko.

"Oi, Urameshi, who are those girls walking with you?" asked Kuwabara, not so discreetly.

"The brown haired one is my cousin, Kuwabaka. And the blue haired one is her friend."

"Yuuske no bakayaro, introduce us properly." demanded Lita irately.

"Fine, Kino Lita and Mizuno Ami." said Yuuske tersely.

"Aren't you the genius with the IQ of a million?" asked Keiko, addressing Ami.

"Hai." Ami said, coloring.

"And Kino?" asked Keiko skeptically.

"Yes." replied Lita.

Kuwabara had a less sedate reaction, "Kino! Killer Kino! That's your cousin!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Yes." said Yuuske annoyedly.

"Again my lovely reputation precedes me." said Lita.

"I don't see what the big deal is." said Botan confusedly.

"Botan, I forgot! Old hag, this is Botan and Yukimura Keiko." said Yuuske un-apologetically.

_To his cousin I'm just Yukimura Keiko? I AM GIRLFRIEND KEIKO! I AM WE-HAVE-BEEN-DATING-FOR-MONTHS-GIRLFRIEND-KEIKO! I AM WEDDING-BELLS-ARE-RINGING-IN-OUR-NEAR-FUTURE KEIKO! I-AM-THE-NAMES-OF-OUR-CHILDREN-HAVE-ALREADY-BEEN-PICKED-OUT-KEIKO! Idiot! Moron! Imbecile! _

"Yuuske, you also forgot Shuuichi." pointed out Botan.

"Right, this is Kur—Minamino Shuuichi." He said rubbed his head wearily.

"Ami and I have already met, in the bookstore, remember?" he said, smiling once again.

Ami nodded slowly, there was that smile again.

"If everyone is done with introductions, can we be on our way?" asked Keiko snippily.

And so they were off.

Ami had trouble keeping up with Keiko's brisk pace, so she lagged behind.

Botan noticed this, so she deliberately slowed down to chat, Botan had already felt a rapport with the girl, mostly because she also had blue hair.

Blunettes need to stick together!

As rare as they are.

"Ohayo Ami-san!" she said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Botan." panted out Ami, her breathing labored.

"Where did you move here from?" she all but chirped.

"From Juuban." she said, trying not to break out into a run, to keep up with Keiko.

"That's nice, I hear it's pretty there." said Botan cheerily, as she kept pace with Keiko effortlessly.

Ami eyed the girl warily, "Does she always walk this fast?" she asked now jogging.

"No, she's just trying to punish Yuuske for not introducing her as his girlfriend." She said airily.

"Oh."

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKU**

Yuuske was displeased to note that after school he had a meeting with Koenma for another case.

It just wasn't his week.

So, when the last period bell rang Yuuske deserted Lita (WTF? Where are you going moron!) and made a run for it.

Luckily for him, Lita was not interested in chasing him down, and he made it safely to Spirit World.

Kurama was already there seeing as he had been dismissed early.

Lucky bastard.

He annoyedly took a seat between Hiei and Botan, who was trying to coax emotion out of said Koorime.

"Hn."

"Give, me more than that Hiei-san." Botan cajoled.

"Hn."

"Onegai."

"Hn."

"Hiei-kun." Botan pleaded, with large genki eyes for effect.

"Hey, midget why don't you give her what she wants? It's not right to make a lady beg!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly.

"Hn." Hiei said, looking away.

"Hiei, it might be good for you express your emotions—more." Kurama suggested in an attempt to prevent major bloodshed.

"That's what low-class youkai are for." said Hiei dryly.

"Hai!" Botan said enthusiastically.

"Would you like a moment to collect your scattered brains?" asked Hiei sneeringly.

"This is great!" exclaimed Botan.

"Huh?" said Kuwabara.

"Let's see, we have dry wit and sneering sarcasm, as opposed to--"

"Nothing at all?" Yuuske suggested helpfully.

"Che." said Hiei, folding his arms across his chest.

Fortunately Koenma chose this moment to enter the room, and take a seat at the head of the table.

"Hello everyone." He greeted.

"What is it now, shrimp?" asked Yuuske annoyedly.

"We have a problem that needs to be dealt with--and for the last time I am not a shrimp!" said Koenma agitatedly.

"Maybe it would be better if you explained to them the circumstances of the situation." suggested Setsuna smoothly.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, when had that woman entered?

He hadn't even sensed her.

He shared a glance with Kurama, he hadn't sensed her entrance either.

"Ah, very well." Koenma replied gently.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked loudly.

"I am Meioh Setsuna, you would do well to remember it." Setsuna replied silkily.

"The Time Mistress?" Botan inquired skeptically.

"The very same." Koenma confirmed.

"What's a time mistress?" Yuuske asked confusedly.

"The name itself should be self-explanatory." Hiei put in.

"Still doesn't tell me anything specific." Yuuske noted gruffly.

"We can get into that later, right now we have to address the current problem plaguing the area." Koenma said.

"Which would be?" Hiei said.

"The growing number of youma you seemed to have let slip under your radar--" Setsuna was interrupted by Koenma defensively bristling, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to." Setsuna replied patronizingly.

"Forget the toddler, explain about the Time Mistress deal." Yuuske interrupted impatiently.

"Firstly, the most important thing to remember is that I am a Sailor Senshi--"

"Che! That's just a legend." Hiei scoffed. (A/N: --swoon--)

"Obviously it isn't as I am standing here in front of you in senshi form." Setsuna replied. "If there are no more interruptions, I shall continue with my story. I am Sailor Pluto and I guard the time gates, my guardian planet is Pluto which rules over the dead but my attacks are mostly time based."

"Aren't there more senshi? For the other planets?" Kurama prompted.

"There are, in fact you'll be meeting two of them right now."

Koenma pushed a button and a side-door opened so Lita and Ami could step into the room.

Yuuske's eyes widened and his jaw felt as heavy as lead.

"You're a Sailor Senshi?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." Lita responded looking at her nails boredly.

"You never saw fit to tell me before this?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh, like you told me about being a Reikai Tantei?" Lita retorted.

Yuuske remained silent.

Botan decided to dissolve some tension, "So Ami-chan, I knew there was something about you! But that's not important, what kind of senshi are you?"

Ami colored slightly at the attention being put on her, "I'm Mercury."

"And she would be?" Hiei inquired.

"I would be Jupiter." Lita replied.

"Feh."

"We're already getting along so well!" Botan exclaimed.

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUUKUKUKUKU**

"So, you're a senshi?" Yuuske whispered heatedly at her during school the next day.

"And you're a Spirit Detective!" Lita whispered back.

Ami sighed, they were at it again.

Their heated argument was interrupted by the teacher: "Class, we have another new student, please welcome Koorime Hiei."

Hiei bowed insolently at the waist, "Please take a seat next to Mizuno Ami. Mizuno-san please raise your hand." Ami acquiesced and Hiei took the empty seat next to her.

Yuuske forgot about his whispered argument with Lita and turned to Hiei, "Can you even read?"

Hiei glared at him stonily.

"Alright, don't pop a vein."

**END**

**demonhiei'sgirl-** It is……

**Lady Light-** It's **Lady** **Light**!

**Sailor Ra-** Ermm……I don't think so

**JovianShe-Wolf-** I really didn't consider a Kazuma pairing yet……Lita is not a demon, half or otherwise. Does that make Yuuske a hanyou?

**Taeniaea-** It's you from like all my other fics!

**ShadoweGoddess-** eh…what can I tell you?

**The Gandhara-** Mostly Jupiter and Mercury, maybe Venus and Mars later on……

**Suntiger-** Haven't updated this in awhile…

**dimoyo-anghel-** All will be explained, Lita is better at fighting because I love to torture Yuuske and Ami/Hiei and Lita/Kurama…

**Skysong**- I think there might be three more floating around here somewhere, by the same author too…

**Kira Vorhees/A.n.K-** long name……it is a Kurama/Lita

**sailor taurus angel-**WOO! I have a writing style, what is it?


End file.
